Gumball's Final Project
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: "Hi my name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson and for my project, I'm going to kill myself on camera."
1. Introduction

The Story Of "Gumball's Final Project."

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball And A Parody Of Archie's Final Project (Formally Known As "My Suicide.")**

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Now This Is Something That Everyone, And I Mean EVERYONE Has Come Across, Suicide. One Of The Most Talked About Things In The World, Now I Have Considered About It, But I Have Never Met A Kid Who Did It, But Met Some People That have Considered It, But Then I Stumbled Upon A Movie Back In July Or August In 2011, By Shane Dawson. He Explained About A Movie, So I Checked Out The Trailer And I Really Liked It. I Really Wanted To See It, But never Got The Chance. Then One Year Later, It Appeared On My Netflix And I Nearly Flipped, So I Watched It And I Loved It, Since It Was Really A True Masterpiece Of Cinema History, But Then I Thought About Gumball Ever Coming Across That Thought, Then I Decided To Tell The Story Of It With Our Friend Gumball, The Ultimate Symbol Of Suicide, Since Archibald Holden Buster William, Who is Archie In The Movie. So Enjoy This Little Story That I Think If You Watch The Movie, It Will Change Your Life.**

A camera is showing our point of view for now, so how you under. We see a house's backyard, but the camera is upside down and shows everything upside down. Then gumball was in a brown hoodie, then walked to the backyard and was holding a sign, but it was upside down, but with the camera upside down, so you can see it normally. It said "Gumball Watterson presents." Then Gumball flips the sign and this one said "a Gumball film." But then flipped it vertically and showed, yet another sign saying "my suicide." Then Gumball drops the sign and then goes to the camera a bit closer and then takes a piece of paper out if his mouth. This one says "we will begin in the jungle."

It all of a sudden blacks out. There it shows a table and a chair, but gumball goes to chair and is wearing a white shirt and a read headband, but covers most of his head, but still shows his face and hair, or his blue fur. Later a crowd is revealed to be behind him, but a man then goes to Gumball and talks to the crowd in a different language, but it all becomes quiet, but then gumball says things, out of contexts and shows still in the same position.

"You got to think about one shot." Said Gumball, but is still out of context, but saying it as Nick Chevotarevich, Later it shows Gumball closer, but then he talks and shakes his finger at the finger a bit and says the following. "One shot…*sniffs*…is what it's all about." Gumball then stutters a bit, but says the following, "A deer…has to be taken out…with one shot." Then the man starts speaking Vietnamese. It shows the man taking out a bullet from his pocket and then Gumball takes out a snuff nose revolver and the man puts the bullet in Gumball's gun, then Gumball puts it in and turns the revolver and the camera shows his expression, fearless and focus.

Gumball locks and loads the gun and looks down and says the following, out of contexts, "I am nowhere near home." Said Gumball, though later the camera shows Gumball from the top and has the gun to his head, but only to his side and says the following, still out of context, but back in his normal voice, "I'm performing this death act to temporarily entertain these twisted bastards." Then shows 7 seven people with different bodies and their real face. On the left there is Nicole, Richard, and a male teacher. In the right, there's Penny, Mr. Small, and the assistant principal that happens to be a female. And in the middle is an old, but wise man in the middle, but they are all just watching him, as if nothing happened.

Then Gumball is still saying things out of context, but still focusing on them while saying it. "They are awaiting a decision..." Said Gumball. Then the camera shows Gumball back in his face, but with the gun to his head. The camera shows the man next to gumball and was staring at him, with a cigarette in his mouth. Then Gumball, said the following out of context, "These motherfuckers..." Then showed Gumball still with the gun. "They never cared in the first place." Then the lights turned black and then a moment later, Gumball fired the gun and shot him in the head and showed blood coming out.

**This is what I have for the first chapter, but it's a really long movie, but it's still fun to watch and I hope you continue to read because this is the beginning of a really good story that is life changing and can change your opinion about gumball. Though I also have to say that I'm going to be posting up the stores of jack and Austin Steely soon, so that'll be good. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. The Announcement

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now some people didn't expect a new chapter of this but I do believe that this is a story that you should read. Though since the movie is really long and since it's a different usage of camera angles, so this will be sticking to the main plot, but dropping some of the things from the movie, so it won't all be from the movie, but the plot used is still in the movie, just some things were taken out. Also I have to say that in this story, Gumball, Anais, and Darwin are not in the story since in the movie the main character has no brothers or sisters. Just letting you know. Also that the character's age are now replaced from 12 to 16 or 17 since the film took place in high school. Anyway, here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Gumball's Final Project. Enjoy.**

We see in a high school room, with technology of film cameras. In the room we have a teacher for the class. The teacher was a male, probably late 30s that was a bit over weight robin. He wore khaki pants, white shirt, and a red tie. "Okay, listen up class." Said the teacher, who has gotten the class's attention. In the class there was Carmen, who appeared to be having one of the cameras but was recording at the teacher. Tobias that was with Banana Joe that was fooling around with the cameras which explains the stunts with them.

Others like Teri, Alan, Clayton, and Masami just listening to what their teacher has to say, but Carmen had the camera to the teacher who went by his name, Mr. Wilson. Carmen is recording and then he notices. "Carmen, what are you doing?" Asked Mr. Wilson, not sure why was she recording him. "Um, well you said that we had to record about anything for our project. So I chose to record the class of filming of one of my favorite teachers. You." Said Carmen, since she believes she can get a good or better grade if she records. Though he decided to let it slide since she is doing her project and he can't do anything about it.

"Okay then. Anyway, today is the day that I need to know what you are doing for your film projects." Mr. Wilson, while Carmen is recording him as he is talking. Gumball is in a dark brown hoodie and seems like he is sleeping since he has his arms crossed and his head down. He later looks up at the teacher. As he is asking what the students are doing. Tobias and Joe are working together and are going to film stunts by them. Teri was going to film about her life as being paper, but at their surprise that she can carry the camera. Alan will film life of his fellow classmates and in their life.

Masami would film techniques and tricks of beauty tips. Clayton would film how being able to shape shift is a good impact to fellow people. Then when he walked towards Gumball, Gumball knew that the beginning of his film was about to begin. With his fellow film camera by his side, he pressed the little red button and pointed the camera to him, but was still on the table and he didn't notice though. "Okay Watterson, you given some good projects. So what you get?" Asked Mr. Wilson, while Carmen is still recording, but is looking at the screen from the bottom.

Gumball looked at him and then reached for his camera and pointed it to him and gave him his answer while recording. "For my project, I'm going to kill myself." Said Gumball. While he was recording, his teacher received his answer but stopped at that moment since he didn't encounter a student who was talking about suicide for a project. Even that caught Carmen's attention, when she stopped looking at the screen and slowly looked at Gumball. "That isn't funny." Said Mr. Wilson, knowing that dark humor wasn't a good joke to pull where people might take it serious.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Said Gumball, in a bit of a lower but darker voice as he is serious about it. That drew attention from his classmates, since they all either turned or looked at him since he was barely known by anyone and now he is the center of attention. "Look if there's something wrong you can to us." Said Mr. Wilson, while Gumball was still recording him. Then he noticed then put his hand out of the way and said, "Would you put that down?" "Why? This is part of my project." Said Gumball pointing the camera at him with both hands.

They students around start to watch him, since they didn't know that one of the people they knew was capable of actually killing themselves. "Look this isn't a joke; this is a very serious issue." Said Mr. Wilson, seeing if he gets him to stop this charade. "I know this is serious, so that's why I'm doing this." Said Gumball, still with them watching him. "Look what am I going to do prove it." Said Gumball, then turned to himself. "Hey there you unborn kids that are going to be brainwashed like what they tried to do to me, so let's end it." Said Gumball then using his right to imitate a gun and then shooting himself.

"Get out and report to the assistant principal's office." Said Mr. Wilson, pointing out top the door and everyone is watching and Carmen is still recording them at it. Gumball grabbed his camera and walked out the classroom. Though the students were anxious to know if he was serious. After he left it left an unbelievable impression to others to into thinking about suicide.

Gumball was in the office and his camera was recording and was showing him and the desk of the assistant principal's office. Then later the assistant principal came into the room. It was a female, middle age, fox, named Mrs. Miller. "Hello there." Said Mrs. Miller, then she noticed the camera that was pointing at them from the shelf. "Is that on?" Asked Mrs. Miller, while looking at the camera, then Gumball turned. Then he turned and said, "Well the red light's not on." "Well either way. Your teacher, Mr. Wilson, said that you were going to kill yourself for a school project. Now, are these's serious thoughts or just a movie?" Asked Mrs. Miller, then Gumball leaned in closer, not losing eye contact.

"It's a very serious movie." Said Gumball, trying to show that he is very serious and said it a darker voice. "Well what do you plan to accomplish if you kill yourself on camera?"Asked Mrs. Miller, trying to understand why is he gonna do it. "Well it will prove that I have broken my state of mind that has kept in control by you people. The government, the United States, and everyone around to stop this mind control." Said Gumball, discrediting the people that has brought him to the land of freedom, or so they thought.

"Though may I ask do you have any weapons at home?" Said Mrs. Miller. Gumball thought about it, and then he remembered juggling with hand grandees, pole dancing with an RPG that was long enough to reach the ceiling, also had two AK-47s and then recreated the famous quote, "Say hello, to my little friend!", and finally having a samurai sword and balancing it with his nose. "No." Said Gumball.

"Well, most people that kill themselves have it all planned out. Do you even have a plan?" Asked Mrs. Miller, Gumball thought for a while then turned back to her. "Do you wanna see the storyboards?" Asked Gumball, only that crossed the line with her. Normally people would be sent to detention or suspended. But with him, it meant serious help.

Meanwhile back in the classroom, there were students doing their work, but then Carmen looked at the window and saw something that caught her eyes. She got up and went to the window, then Mr. Wilson saw her, "Carmen go back to your seat." Said Mr. Wilson. "But there is a police car outside." Said Carmen, which brought other students to their attention and went to look at the window.

"Come on class get back to your seats and-" "They're talking Gumball away!" Yelled a student. Now that caught his attention and he open the door and they class followed him and then other students from other classes came to see what was going on. "Gumball was being frisked and then he was handcuffed and was being transported to a mental hospital. First they walked him to the police car and everyone saw him and Gumball realized that he has become the center of attention in the whole school.

Then someone caught his eye. As he is walking away with the police, he saw someone starring at him that he didn't expect and didn't want them to stare; it was Penny Fitzgerald, the most popular girl at school and is every boy's dream come true. But with him, it was something that he was against and hated. He hated her because of what she has done, she was known as head cheerleader, but has done more stuff in the past. Though he despised her and wanted nothing to do with her.

As he was put into the back seat of the police car and was driven away, though he saw almost everyone heading back, but Penny wasn't going anywhere. Gumball hated her in every way possible. Though he was driven away to a mental hospital, though he expected that to happen and he brought his camera with him. Now he waited to be there and see how they would corrupt him.

**There you go a 2****nd**** and longer chapter of Gumball's Final Project. Now I know that in the show he likes her, but in the movie he hates the popular girl and shows more about it later on. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
